1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package on package (POP) structure, and more particularly, to a (POP) structure formed by vertically laminating one or more semiconductor packages.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A system in package (SIP) includes several semiconductor packages integrated into a single semiconductor package, resulting in a multifunctional semiconductor package having a high capacity and a reduced size.
A SIP may be formed using different structures. For example, a SIP may be a multi-chip package (MCP) structure or a package on package (POP) structure. An MCP structure includes several semiconductor chips formed and laminated within one semiconductor package. A POP structure includes several semiconductor packages, which are separately assembled and electrically inspected, and vertically laminated on one another.
A semiconductor chip in a semiconductor package receives a predetermined voltage from an external power supply. Decoupling capacitors may be utilized to prevent the occurrence of voltage flicker or a voltage drop phenomenon when the predetermined voltage is supplied to the semiconductor chip. The decoupling capacitors may be disposed within the semiconductor chip, in a semiconductor package, or in a motherboard to which the semiconductor package is connected. Since the decoupling capacitors may be more effective when they are in close proximity to the semiconductor chip, the decoupling capacitors are often disposed within the semiconductor chip.
However, if the capacitance of the decoupling capacitors is not high enough, the voltage flicker or voltage drop phenomenon may not be effectively prevented. Thus, the capacitance of the decoupling capacitors is maintained over a predetermined level. The capacitance of the decoupling capacitors is directly related to the size of the decoupling capacitors. Thus, when the decoupling capacitors are disposed within the semiconductor chip, the capacitance of the decoupling capacitors is limited by the size of the semiconductor chip.
In order to utilize decoupling capacitors having a capacitance that is not limited by the size of the semiconductor chip, the decoupling capacitors may be disposed in the semiconductor package rather than within the semiconductor chip. However, when the semiconductor package is a POP structure, increasing the size of the decoupling capacitors may result in difficulty laminating the packages. Therefore, the size of the decoupling capacitors may also be limited when using a POP structure.